goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Birdman 2K5 Gets Grounded Extreme Time Part 2
ScoobyDooFan2019 (me): Hi guys. ScoobyDooFan2019 here. Here it is. The second part of Birdman 2K5 gets Grounded Extreme Time. Enjoy. *Kimberly: Birdman 2K5. You have so many visitors. *I’m ScoobyDooFan2019. MrEmperorCJ, I gave you the crown because I made you the leader of the Evil Warren Cook Hater club. And Birdman 2K5, you have gone way too far! *MrEmperorCJ: I’m MrEmperorCJ! I cannot believe you made a video out of me! *I’m Karolina Dean! I’m sick and tired of you saying that Evil Warren Cook’s vhs openings are real! *I’m Nicholas Crockett! You are even worse than Zombie Jackson! *I’m Slippy V! You are not to talk about Clifford the Big Red Dog ever again! *I'm Jinmay! Your behavior makes me cry for killing my boyfriend, and I'm gonna cry right now! *I’m Caillou! You are forced to watch my show! *I’m Rosie! I agree with my brother! *I’m Daisy! You are also forced to watch Nickelodeon shows! *I’m Boris! If you make a grounded video out of MrEmperorCJ or ScoobyDooFan2019, I will turn into Boris the Red Teeth Guy! *I’m Doris! You are going to wear nappies! *I’m Kai Lan! Starlight Glimmer sent me here because she wants me and my friends to teach you a lesson. *I’m Rintoo! You are going to watch Hot Wheels tv show! *I’m Tolee! I’m telling your classmates on you! *I’m Hoho! If you take your principal’s pants off, I will sing the Flintstones theme song! *I’m Lulu! You are not going to watch Clifford’s Really Big Movie 2 when it comes out! *I’m SpongeBob! I heard you killed Sonic the Hedgehog! *I’m Patrick! I heard you killed Scooby Doo and the Gang! *I’m Squidward! We are so way better than you! And I also heard you killed Ben Tennyson! *I’m Lincoln! *I’m Lori! *I’m Leni! *I’m Luna! *I’m Luan! *I’m Lynn! *I’m Lucy! *I’m Lola! *I’m Lana! *I’m Lisa! You are going to watch Bill Nye! *I’m Marina *I’m Misty *I’m May! *I’m Iris! *I’m Dawn! *I’m Serena! *And I’m Jessie And we’re the Pokémon Girls! You are considered to be the worst Youtube user and troll and a stupid Evil Warren fan! *I’m Supergirl! *I’m Batgirl! *I’m Poison Ivy! *I’m Harley Quinn! *I’m Bumblebee! *And I’m Wonder Woman and we are the DC superhero girls! You are also forced to watch our show! *I’m Will! *I’m Irena! *I’m Taranee! *I’m Cornella! *And I’m Hay Lin! Birdman 2K5, You are not to revive Clifford the Big Red Dog And his friends because your parents killed him! *I’m Danny Phantom! You, Dark Danny, and Vlad Plasmus are bad students! *I’m Charles Greene known as the Angry Grandpa, I’m so fucking mad at you for killing Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang and Ben Tennyson you motherfucker! *I’m Sunny Day! Me and my friends will do a blood draw in your eyes! *I’m Mrs. Cameron! You are a bad student of mine Big time! *I’m Mr. Sanchez! You are expelled from school! *Birdman 2K5: Shut the fuck up asses! I want Hitler to come here and kill MrEmperorCJ and the rest of you! *Sunny Day: Hey! You don’t talk about Hitler! *Danny Phantom: That’s right! You are expelled from school! *Hay Lin: I will blow you away using my wind power! *Cornella: I will use my earth power so you*Har can fall down to the bottomless pit! *Taranee: And I will burn your Clifford stuff! *Irena: And I will use my water powers to attack you! *Will: And you watch our show! *Angry Grandpa: You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a big motherfucking baby! *Wonder Woman: This means no candy, no soda, no ice cream, no juice, no pasta, no fast food of any kind including Johnny Rockets! *Bumblebee: You will eat raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, blood, poop, black teeth, and prunes! *Birdman 2K5: Hey! raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, blood, poop, black teeth, and prunes! *Harley Quinn: Too bad you evil Warren fan! Those are the only things you eat for the rest of your life! *Batgirl: And you will watch Adam 12, Supernanny, NCIS, Law And Order, The Twilight Zone, Blue Night, Family Guy, Family Matters, Step by Step, South Park, The Simpsons, American Dad, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, Witch, Winx Club, Super Robot monkey team hyper force go!, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo show, Power Rangers, Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends, Pokémon, Kirby right back at ya, Sonic X, and other shows not made Clifford related! *Poison Ivy: And baby shows like Caillou, Barney, Abby Hatcher, Baby Looney Tunes, Ni Hao Kai Lan Peppa Pig, Dora, Shimmer and Shine And other shows are not Clifford related! *Supergirl: And video games like Street Fighter, Tekken, Persona, BlazBlue, Pikmin, Banjo Kazooie, Mega Man, Kirby, Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Metal Gear Solid, Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo unmasked, Fire Emblem, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, Dead or Alive, Spyro, Crash Banficoot And other video games that are not Clifford related! *Jessie: And music not Clifford related like Justin Bieber, The Laurie berkner band, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trollo man, Juicy J, Jessie J, Major Lazer, Bruce Springsteen And other music not Clifford related! *Iris: I agree with all of them *Dawn: Me too *Serena: Me three *May: Me four *Misty: Me five *Marina: Me six *MrEmperorCJ: We all agree! Now go to your room right now and start doing stuff not Clifford! *Birdman 2K5: Shut up faggot! And I hope Nostalgic Critic Kills you, Sarah West, WRJ WRJ, FuntimeGamer74, my teacher’s, and you mom and dad! *Diesel: Birdman 2K5! How dare you say that!? We killed the nostalgic critic because his behavior is naughty and he swears! And we are now calling the cops! *Kimberly: Hello? Cops. This is us, Diesel 2K5 And Kimberly 2K5. Our son killed Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang and Ben Tennyson. Can you arrest him? Thanks. Goodbye. *Diesel: The cops are on their way. *Siren *Cop: You’re under arrest for making fake vhs openings and killing Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo and the Gang And Ben Tennyson! You’re going to jail for a long time! Now get in the police car now! *In jail *Cop: This is your cell! Go there now! Category:Videos by ScoobyDooFan2019 Category:Birdman 2K5 gets Grounded